My Little Oni
by Flame Run
Summary: MY Little Oni! My Little Oni! HOLY CRAP IT'S AO ONI 0 0 Don't hate me for killing fluttershy first! Diclaimer: I do not own MLP : FiM or Ao Oni


This is a parody of Ao Oni and Heta Oni, the horror games/stories. I thought a MLP FiM version would be fun to write. Well, let's start. :D

The 13 ponies trotted to the front of the giant, eerie mansion. Somepony squeaked. As everypony expected, it was the cream yellow pink-maned pony cowering in fear from the bad aura coming from the building.

"Are-are you sure about this?" The pegasus whispered in her small voice.

"I assure you, nothing is wrong Fluttershy!" A cyan pegasus encouraged, being afraid herself but not showing her fear at all.

"Rainbow Dash is right!" A lavender unicorn piped up, "There is no such thing as ghosts, monsters, or spirits!" she winked. This unicorn was quite smart and thought she could learn anything from books. (Which she read quite often)

Fluttershy stopped cowering, and with a brave smile, stepped forward. The first to enter was Rainbow Dash, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Vinyl Scratch, Fluttershy, Ditzy Doo, Dr. Whooves, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

As soon as all the ponies, pegasi, and unicorns were in, the doors snapped shut and something broke. The lights flickered and there was a scream. When the lights came back on everybody saw Fluttershy looking at something. The thing Fluttershy was looking at was Angel. Apparently he was hiding in her mane. For some reason though, he was torn apart into a sticky red mess.

"O-Ok Angel stop playing tricks on me.." the near-tears pegasus whimpered desperately. The little bunny did not move. Fluttershy burst into tears and looked away "I-I don't know how this happened!" she sobbed through her mane and Applejack put a comforting hoof around her.

"Don't be sad darlin'. It's probably just a trick and not him at all." The orange farmer pony was desperate for an excuse to make Fluttershy stop crying. The mare finally stopped sobbing, and wiped away her salty tears with a trembling hoof. Big Mac trotted over to Fluttershy and nuzzled her, the nuzzle somehow comforting.

"Thank you, Big Mac" The mare seemed her cheerful self again. The party continued on, not knowing what lie ahead.

~-~

There was a crash, and they all jumped. Fluttershy, more confident than ever, said bravely "I'll go see what that is.. maybe there is a little mousey that got stuck. I should go see." she trotted away, ready to care for any hurt animals.

Uneasily, Fluttershy trotted and whimpered to the odd silence of the hall. everything was just too quiet. Fluttershy found most doors were locked. (I don't want to bore you with talking about her going up to doors and finding out they were locked) Eventually, the pegasus found a kitchen-like room. On the floor next to the counter, there was a broken plate.

"Oh my!" the plate seemed to shatter with precision and accuracy. It seemed af it it was thrown exactly in front of the kitchen entrance so she couldn't get behind the counter. Looking around for hurt mice, rats, or dust-bunnies even, Fluttershy noticed an unusually shiny shard of the broken plate. Her eyes sparkled when she saw it.

"It's so shiny! I bet Vinyl would like to use it for a DJ session! She's always using shiny objects for things like that!" Fluttershy carefully picked up sparkling shard. Trotting back happily, her wings flapping lightly, Fluttershy made her way back to where they had come in. But nobody was there. She suddenly became worried.

"Hellooo?" she called out, daring to be loud. No replies were heard. Fluttershy trotted on, looking for a sign of her friends. Turning a corner, Fluttershy came upon a large purple thing. Having been working with animals all her time, she knew to stay calm (she thought it was an elephant, poor Ao Oni Fluttershy thinks he's fat XD) Although she was being calm, the monster suddenly turned, and charged at Fluttershy.

There was a scream but it was soon cut off by the monster's quick bite around her was a snap! and Fluttershy's body went limp. Her head tore immediately from her body due to the strength of the purple menace, gushing blood into the monster's face. Licking it's lips, Ao Oni (We shall now call him that) dug into her head, eating her brains, eyes, and tongue even.

He then proceeded to tear her open with his jaws, and eat her entrails. Her only remains were her skeleton, no, he ate that too. There were no remains. He even took her main and tail. The only proof of her death was the blood stained ground, but he would clean that up before the other ponies got there. The one thing Ao Oni missed was that Fluttershy dropped a small plate shard. when the rest of them found it, they would know what happened.

An unknown scream came from the floor below, "FLUTTERSHY!" they screamed in unison and galloped down the stairs all at the same time, clumsily tripping over each other and tumbling to the first floor. Drat, Ao Oni had not the time to clean up all the blood before those fools had heard the scream.

Ao Oni rushed into the next room and disappeared like he always does. The ponies were horrified by what they saw. There was blood splattered on the walls, floor, and even a few bloody hoofprints. Scootaloo found pink hairs on the floor and gasped.

Spike picked up what looked like skin with yellow fur on it, and even a hint of pink butterfly was on it. It was stained a deep red crimson. He dropped it in disgust, "Well, she's dead.." and Twilight swatted his ear with her hoof. A small "ow" was heard from him but was soon quieted.

The first to start crying was Rainbow Dash. She bawled uncontrollably and leaned on Pinkie Pie. Pinkie was the nearest pony, and as her usual crazy self thought this as a chain dance and started bawling as well.

The rest of the ponies one by one started crying uncontrollably until; Big Mac, loving her most of all, stood there in shock and tears just flowed from his eyes endlessly. Rarity spotted a shiny object in the corner, and out of instinct grabbed it. It was a beautifully sparkling plate shard. Or so it looked, crystalized by her tears. The darling must have been bringing it for them. Oh Fluttershy, you incompetent fool. You got yourself killed.

Then they all thought the exact same question. Who was next?


End file.
